The late arrival
by redroses123
Summary: This is about Scott and Kitty's relationship. Its really good I just lack the ability to do sum ups. I dont own x-men saddly.


X-men evolution kitty and scott

KItty pryde was 23. It was late at night she put her daughter only two in her cribe. "Night Sweetheart" She said "night mommy" She said kitty tucked her in kissed her head and turned of the light. She walked to the living room. "Is she asleep" Scott asked sitting at the dinning table. Kitty looked across the room to the door where it was off its henges on the ground. Now Kitty Pryde wasnt as shocked as one might or should be in this case. "What the hell are you doing here she could see you" Kitty said looking back at the shut door to her room sighing in relief. "You can't just break in whenever you find time to!" She said pissed of. "The last time I checked this was my house, you were my wife, and that was my daughter" Scott responded then more normally. "Sit down " He said. She went and sat across from him. "Scott...you left 2 year and a half plus 3 weeks years ago 2 and a half years and what did you say to me did you even remeber?" She asked still mad. "Kitty" He started before she cut him off. "You said you would only be gone for a week and would be back in no time" She said as she recalled that day when she was still pregnet they just found out it was a girl three days before the news arrived. "Scott are you alright to go?" she had asked and he musterd up the first smile since he heard the news. "Sweetheart i'll be fine. Besides there is nothing they can say to make me stay and leave you and are little girl" He said kissing her he looked away for a second the smile gone. "we both now this is something I have to do" He said. "Of course" she agreed. "I just I just want you to be safe " She told him. "Sweetheart all be gone fore a week and will be back in no time." He said. He woke her from her memory by saying this. "It was Jean's funneral what was I not suppose to go because she was a big part of my life and you were fine with it before!" He started to get a little angry. "No I was just hopping you would come back" she said eqaully angry. "Dont you get it Kitty! I stayed for you I stayed for are daughter, so that you two would be safe and nothing would happen to the people I care about most in the world and I honestly thought you loved me enough to know I would never leave you Kitty as far as im concerned nothing happened were still married and in love I was just away for a while!" He said he ment it too. He rememberd being there he had trown himself into work thats all he did besides eating and sleeping anymore. Emma frost came up to him. "Sweetie you need a drink, maybe we should go get one" She said as he worked her hand on his leg. "He moved. "Im married" he told her. "ohhh honey you know Jeans-" She started worried. "Not Jean, Kitty and she didnt come because she couldnt fly here pregnet and all" He said. His eyes didnt move from the paper but he did seem happier talking about his wife. "You could have called or wrote or something anything to let me know" She said. "Kitty...if I had you would have tried talking me out of it and I wouldnt have been able to stay if I had talked to you, I would have to see you , have to come home. "I was so worrried about you I was worried sick I kept calling you when that didnt work I called the school and was told by Jubilee that you where fine and here and planned on staying for as long as needed. " she said. "And I did I wasnt going to rest until all of are past top enemies were delt with!" He said . "So Elizabeth has had to grow up withoout a father and acording to you could have even longer if your stupied enemies were smarter!" She yelled back acrossed from him she got up. "where are you going" He asked. "to bed tomorrow the door better be fixed and you can go back to the x-men" She said walking that way. He got up and grabbed her arm. "Then wont she grow up without a father anyways!" he said. "Its harder to miss what you never had" She said not facing him. He turned her to face him. They looked into each others eyes. Neither wished to break the conection it seemed there anger was just drained. He ducked down kissing her. his tongue moved acrossed her lips and almost imeditly let him in. His arms wrapped around her waist and her hands were around his neck. In a few hours they where both in there bed. She was snuggling up to him and his arms wrapped around her keeping her close to him. "I love you Kitty" He said soft and lovingly. "I love you too Scott " She replied. The next day she woke up in bed all alone it must have all been a dream the best dream she could ever have when she heard a noise from the living room she put on a robe. She smiled seeing him up with Elizabeth she sat on his lap playing with her Dora the Explorer doll. "She loves you to " Kitty whispered in his ear.

The End


End file.
